A Loner's Light
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: Natsu found his miracle, and there was no way he was letting her go.
1. Prologue

A Loner's Light

Prologue

 **Hey guys! I has another story for ya, which I came up with…like a few months ago…anyway.**

 ** _Fading Away_** **will be continued, I will be updating it this weekend and yeah, hope you enjoy :D**

 **Edit: This is a pure fluff story. No relationship drama, not Jude/Lisanna drama. Just pure NaLu fluff :)**

 **{~•~•~}**

 _Ever since that day, Natsu has prowled the hallways of Fairy Tail High alone._

 _He was the loner of the school; cold and distant brought on by the bitterness of his former friends pulling a cruel prank on him. He was at the bottom of the high school food chain._

 _They apologized, yes, but did Natsu forgive them? No._

 _His best friend left a week before the incident and he was already downhearted, but the prank added to the stress until he snapped._

 _Everybody stayed away from him, fearing for their safety, when all Natsu did was sleepwalk through life, and no amount of coffee was going to wake him up._

 _He never believed in miracles; they were petty beliefs that people tried to live off of, he said._

 _But then a miracle transferred to the school._

 _She had blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the smile that would cause your breath to hitch._

 _She immediately caught onto the gossip about Natsu from rumors, and strayed away from him, but Natsu never failed to notice her curious glances._

 _Natsu took an interest in the girl very early on, loving the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, or when she twirls a lock of her hair around her finger when she gets nervous._

 _That's when the crush began._

 _Natsu liked the girl more than he would like to admit, but he tried to suppress his feelings, knowing that if he so much as talked to the girl, her social status would drop._

 _So he likes her from a distance, looking away when her sight moves in his direction._

 _But he knew he found his miracle._

 _And that miracle was named Lucy Heartfilia._

 **{~•~•~}**

 **So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if I'll write this at the same time as my other story, maybe after I'm done with the other, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Should I continue this?**

 **Don't forget to review :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Blue sky

Blue Sky

 **Jello :D**

 **I am back with another chapterrrr.**

 **Thank you guys for following/favorite-ing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review :D ? (BTW there will be HEAVY cursing in this)**

 **{~•~•~}**

Monday morning was drab and dreary. The sun was shining too bright and the sky was too blue. Although, that was one thing I never understood.

Why the _fuck_ is the sky blue?

I mean, I could get into depth with the Earth's atmosphere and molecules and all that shit but that's the _how._ What is the _why?_ The molecules could've chosen any other color in the world to paint the sky and it chose blue. Not a regular blue, but a sky blue.

 _Heh, see what I did there?_

Sky blue, in my opinion, is too cheery and happy to be a "scientific" kind of color. Like, why couldn't the sky be white? That made more sense than _sky blue,_ although that might be my pessimism _._ But, hypothetically speaking, this almost describes my problem.

Why did I have to like _her_ of all people? There are millions of other girls in the world and she was the one I had to fall for? I haven't even _talked_ to her for Mavis' sake! Why the hell am I interested in her?

Well, maybe I'm not. I mean, why would I like those big, brown eyes and how they sparkle when she laughs? Or her silky, blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. The way her hips slightly sway as she walks, and how her light pink lips move as she speaks. And not to mention her huge rack-

I'm getting a little too carried away, but I think I made my point. I _do not_ like her.

Or, maybe I do…

Damn it! This is too complicated. I guess I'll know when I see her in first period today. Oh, I forgot to mention, _she has the exact same classes as me._ I don't know why I'm being punished, but this is getting annoying. Then again, I have a lot thank fate for doing its work.

Two years ago in my sophomore year, my friends pulled a prank on me at a homecoming after-game party and pretty much ruined my reputation. I was the school's "bad boy" if that's what you want to call it, but I never slept with any of the girls at our school. I was hard to get, but I pushed those girls away because I was crushing on someone.

Her name was Lisanna, but she moved away last year to go overseas. But during that summer break, I learned that she passed away in a car accident involving a drunk driver. I liked her because she was the only one that didn't throw herself at me and I liked that. We were the best of friends up until the party incident when I found out she took a part in it.

And the sad thing is, is that I didn't even feel grief when I found out about her passing. Yes, I was shocked, but I really didn't care. Of course I felt guilt for not grieving and attending her funeral. Around the time, the betrayal was still fresh in my brain and I wasn't ready to face her; dead or alive.

By then, the word got out about what happened at the party, and my social status dropped to the lowest possible. People either ignored me or glared at me in the hallways as if the whole thing was my fault.

I haven't spoken to any of my old friends and they stopped trying in junior year, deciding that maybe I wasn't going to forgive them. At the time, I was in a horrible mindset and was ready to just give up. I never really self-harmed myself or anything, but I won't deny that I have thought about it.

But then Lucy transferred from Hargeon Private School, and I found my reason to keep going.

Even though she doesn't know it, she saved me. She was the light that fate decided to bless me with. I've never talked to her, but that mostly isn't my fault. My old friends jumped at the chance to ask her if they wanted to sit with them at lunch, not wasting time to tell them about what happened two years ago. Twisting the truth, I assumed.

Even then, it didn't stop her from shooting me curious glances from across the room, like she wants to talk to me, but doesn't know what to say. I was always the first one to look away, but not because I hate eye contact, but because I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of messing up what haven't even started yet, causing a rift in the calm ocean making a tsunami that caused disaster to everyone around. I didn't want to take the risk of losing someone I didn't even have in the first place.

As I'm sitting in homeroom, the door opens and in comes the blonde. She smiles at the whole class, making her brown eyes sparkle, causing my heart to palpitate. I know it's not directed toward me, but to the whole class. Although I'm in the class so it is kind of directed toward me in a way.

I set my head on my desk. _Lucy, what are you doing to me?_

 _He was in the dark, and she was the only one who could bring him out._

 **{~•~•~}**

 **All done! I finished this like a few days after starting it cause I strained my ankle at soccer practice on Wednesday and wasn't in the mood to write cause I missed the county fair yesterday. But I got to skip school on Thursday :D**

 **Anyway don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Framed

Framed

 **Aye guys! I'm late but better late than never.**

 **...I freaking hate school.**

 **Just to let you know, this is pure fluff. No relationship drama, no Jude-drama with the business and everything, just fluff and humor.**

 **Anyway, next chapter :D**

 **{~•~•~}**

I woke up with burning vigor and determination to get to school. Well, mostly because I was running late, but who cares about that insignificant detail?

I sprung out of my bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I cursed angrily and stood up, glancing at my alarm clock, I yelped as I realized I missed first period and half of second period.

Well, shit.

I ran to my dresser and threw on some clothes (I only sleep in underwear) and rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done, I walked quickly out of the bathroom, grabbed my backpack, and left for school, almost tripping on the outdoor steps.

As I made it to school, I went to my locker and hurriedly stuffed my bag in there and sprinted to my second class. I slammed the door open, making half the class jump out of their seats.

The teacher looked at me with a bored expression. "Natsu, so glad you could join us." The class started laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Gildarts. I slept through my alarm."

He smiled mockingly. "Not surprised. Please take your seat."

Sending a lingering glare, I walked to the back of the room, conscious of all the disgusted looks and hateful glares being thrown in my direction. I slumped down in my seat and dared a glance at my (not) crush. She was sitting on the other side of the room, in the third row, writing notes.

I couldn't help but stare at the way her eyebrows scrunched in concentration and how she bites her lip when writing. Her pencil moved fast across the paper, occasionally flipping her pencil around to erase a mistake. When I caught myself staring, I looked away and dragged my hands down my face.

My head slapped the desk in front of me with an inaudible thud. I sighed silently, dozing off for the rest of the class.

 **{~•~•~}**

I jumped awake at the sound of a book slamming onto a desk. I looked up and saw Gildarts standing in front of me with a grin on his face. "How was your nap, Natsu?"

I groaned groggily. "Great up until you slammed the damn book on the desk."

Gildarts chuckled. "Well, you slept through lunch, third period, and half of fourth period. I let you sleep because you're always on time for school, so I knew you were exhausted." He smiled sincerely. "You get to skip the rest of fourth period, though, because Markarov wants to see you."

Markarov is the school's principal. Minus the Snow White hair and the creepy beard, you would think he was a preschooler. "Thanks, old man. See ya later." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

"I'm not that old!" He called out after me. I smirked and kept walking.

I stepped up to the wooden door labeled "Principals Office" and knocked. After hearing a gruff, "Come in," I walked inside and sat in one of the chairs, placing my backpack next to it.

The intense stare he was giving me was so unsettling that I squirmed in my seat, shifting my gaze around the dark, musky room. When I looked back, he was standing on his desk with his eyes closed.

Yes, the man was so short he could stand on a desk, and you would still be taller than him. His clothes must be specially made for him.

I heard a sigh as he opened his eyes. "Natsu, I assure you that you are not in trouble, I just want to clear things up." I nodded, gesturing for him to keep going. "Well, have you heard of the incident earlier this afternoon?" I shook my head. "Someone spray painted the lockers and signed your name at the bottom. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I felt anger bubble in my chest but I suppressed it and hid my face behind my checkered scarf. "No, some dumbass framed me." I said through gritted teeth.

Not fazed by my language, a small smile appeared on his face. "You never fail to amuse me, my boy. Now, with that out if the way, do you have any idea who could have painted those lockers?"

"Sting." I said almost immediately. He had always had it out for me ever since I kicked his ass after the incident _ year. Since he was the star football player and team captain, when word got out I was looked down upon.

Bastard, I thought.

Markarov nodded his head. "Ah, Sting. I understand you two had a falling out a couple years ago?" I nodded again. "Well, I hope you two will solve your differences, because I will not tolerate anymore foolishness, understood?"

"Whatever, Gramps." I grumbled, not interested in rekindling the friendship I once had with Sting.

"Good, now get out, I have things to do."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what naughty things he does in this room (such as reading dirty magazines).

I grabbed my bag and walked out the office, stopping by my locker before I headed out of the school. As I walked out of the front doors, I noticed a familiar blonde standing by the curb, tapping furiously on her phone.

I took a few steps forward, still mesmerized. She had her hair out today, with half of her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head, tied with a blue ribbon. She had on a white, sleeveless shirt with blue stripes, a matching blue skirt that reached her mid thigh, and black boots. She looked beautiful, as always.

Hearing a beep, I snapped out of my thoughts, looking at a black car parked in front of Lucy. She walked up to the front door and opened it, slinging her backpack inside. Before she got inside, she looked back and noticed me staring.

I instantly blushed and looked away, but when I glanced back she was still looking at me. Catching her gaze, she smiled and got into car and it drove off, leaving me with a dumbfounded expression. The only thing I was thinking was...

 _Holy shit!_

 _She will never know how much a smile changes a person who was in the dark for so long._

 **{~•~•~}**

 **All done!**

 **So...I noticed none of you guys are really reviewing, and I want to say that even if you have critiques in my writing, I would love to hear them so I can get better and provide more entertaining thugs for you guys :)**

 **Also, I was think of changing the name, so if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Then I'll pick my favorite and mention you in the next chapter :D**

 **See ya later, my poptarts~**


	4. Chapter 3: Smiles

Smiles

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, Lucy's blinding smile still pictured in my head. It was a memory I did not want to forget any time soon. But then again, what if it was just everyday kindness? People smile at people all the time, whether they're close or not, so what did that smile mean?

It meant a lot to me, but what if it was just "the norm" for her?

I groaned and placed my hands on my face, my thumbs rubbing circles on my temples to soothe the stress headache. I was thinking too much, wasn't I? Just because she smiled at me doesn't mean I should be hearing wedding bells.

...wait a second.

I sat up on my bed and stared at the wall in front of me.

 _What if she wants to talk to me?_

When I found myself grinning like an idiot, I patted my cheeks lightly, mentally scolding myself for my sudden happiness. _Stop getting ahead of yourself,_ I frowned. _Probably just common courtesy._ I stood up from my bed and stretched, loosening my muscles from their stiffness.

I had only one thing on my mind.

 _Food._

 **{~•~•~}**

I was sitting in class, snoring away and dreaming about food and Lucy, the only things that bring me happiness, until a book slammed on my desk. I jumped in my seat, glaring at Gildarts as he strolled past, whistling innocently. The class laughed as I grumbled profanities.

I looked around the chuckling students and my eyes landed on my blonde crush, giggling and looking at me with the brightest smile on her face. Subconsciously, I awkwardly smiled back, probably looking like a constipated whale. But I guess I didn't, because she stopped giggling and smiled wholeheartedly at me, a sparkle in her eye that made me gasp inaudibly.

After a few seconds, she turned back to her friends and conversed with them, class resuming as well. Leaving me in a puddle of excitement as my head fell to my desk to conceal my huge grin.

That was the fastest I ever felt my heart beat.

 _His heart is lonely, and she has the warmth to bring it out of the darkness._

 **{~•~•~}**

 **Incredibly short chapter, but I wanted to get something out so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging :)**

 **I haven't been in the best mindset lately, but I'm working on it.**

 **Because of this stupidly short chapter, I'll make sure the next chapter is super long for you guys :D**

 **See ya later my poptarts~**


	5. Chapter 4: Study Buddies

Study Buddies

 **Aye :D**

 **So, to make up for the incredibly short last chapter, this will be way longer. My goal is 2,000 words…not including the author's notes, so here we go :D**

 **By the way, Lucy's a little OOC, meaning she's a lot more blunt in this story, just to let you know.**

 **{~•~•~}**

It was a Friday morning in Magnolia. The birds were chirping with excitement and the sun was shining so bright you would need sunglasses. It was surprisingly warm outside, warm enough for short-sleeved shorts, but not cold enough for heavy fall jackets. I got out of bed gracefully as my eyelids were light with determination to start the day.

 _Bullshit._

I woke up an hour late, second block was just starting. I scrambled out of bed and ended up on the floor, banging my head against the hard-wood headboard of my bed. After stumbling into the bathroom and hurriedly brushing my teeth, I left my white pajama shirt on and threw on some sweat pants and worn tennis shoes.

It was frigid outside with a low forty-six degrees in Fahrenheit. The sky was filled with gray clouds as rain hammered the streets and windows of homes. Throwing on a hoodie and grabbing an umbrella, not forgetting my backpack, I ran out of my apartment and raced to school.

My umbrella had flown away with the wind along the way, and after a string of curses, I managed to get my hood on over my soaked hair and made it to school, dripping wet. Luckily I had a spare set of clothes in my gym locker for times just like this.

After putting fresh clothes on and discarding my wet clothes in my locker, I went to class twenty minutes late for second block. I burst through the door with an unintended "bang" and stood there, everybody's eyes on me.

Gildart's raised an eyebrow in question and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Well, Natsu, since you decided to join us here today, would you care to tell us why you're late?"

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled awkwardly. "I, uh, I woke up late and ran to get here, but I had to change my clothes 'cause of the rain."

Gildarts nodded in approval. "Take your seat."

I walked to the back of the class and slumped at my desk, sighing heavily as I leaned my head on my arm. My eyes heavy with sleep, I started drifting off in a dreamless nap.

I jolted awake as the bell sounded, signaling the students to go to second block. I collected my things and headed for the door, being the last one out of the classroom. Just as I opened the door, Gildarts said, "Natsu, come here for a second."

I turned around with a scowl on my face. "I need to get to my next class, old man."

He chuckled. "I'll write you a pass." He replied, gesturing me to come over to his desk.

I walked over reluctantly and stood in front of his desk, putting all my weight on one leg. "What do ya want?"

"Natsu, I think you should get a tutor." Gildarts said bluntly.

My scowl returned. "I don't need a tutor."

He sighed. "Natsu, your average for the year is a D minus. You need to get your grades up or you won't be able to graduate. I know math is the least interesting thing to you, but it's a mandatory class."

I sighed in defeat. "Who do you suggest?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

My eyes widened. _Shit._

"She had straight A's in this class all year and is still going on strong. Plus, I know you've got a thing for her." He winked.

I felt the tips of my ears turning pink. "N-No I don't." I deny.

Gildarts laughed. "Natsu, you never blush or stutter."

Without another word, I briskly left the class, Gildarts' laughter sounding softer and softer the farther I get away from the classroom, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 _How the hell am I supposed to ask her to be my tutor?_

 **{~•~•~}**

I was sitting at lunch, eating my greasy, school-lunch pizza, contemplating this stupid tutor thing.

Why the fuck do I need a tutor? I've been doing fine in that damn class, in my opinion. I have no aim to go to college after high school so who cares about getting good grades?

Even if I needed a tutor, why did it have to be the person I'm hopelessly in lo- _like_ with? Pshh, I wasn't going to say love, what're you talking about?

I dropped my pizza on my plate and sighed, looking around the courtyard. Students were bustling about, heading to all sorts of directions, but all avoiding mine.

You would think the student body would've gotten over the whole incident by now. It's been almost three years and I still get thrown hateful glares. They don't even know the true story. Just Sting's side.

As I was looking around, my gaze fell onto the one girl I wanted to avoid making eye contact with. But alas, our eyes met each other and my heart palpitated. Not because of the weight of her stare but because of what I had to do in order to get my grades up.

 _Fucking Gildarts._ I mentally cursed. Then something completely and totally unexpected happened.

Usually when I meet people's gaze, the glare and look away, obviously wanting nothing to do with me or my presence. Occasionally, they turn to their friends and point at me, either laughing or sending me more death glares. One guy even motioned his index finger across his throat. I wasn't scared of him.

But of course, Lucy was different, in more ways than one.

After smiling at me, she got up from her table after waving to her friends, and started walking towards me, and a wave of fresh panicking sent shivers down my spine.

 _What the fuck is she doing?_ I mentally ask, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. _Does she know what will happen to her status?_

I followed her with my eyes as she walked, not missing any details. She had a white top with lacy sleeves, a light pink skirt that swayed when she stepped, and white ballet flats.

 _The way she dresses, Lucy reminds me a lot of my little sister…_

I shook my head, getting rid of the depressing thoughts. Lucy stopped in front of the table I was sitting at and smiled. "Hey," she waved.

I blinked awkwardly. "Hi…"

"You're Natsu right?" She asked.

I nodded. She sat down across from me. "So, I'm guessing Gildarts-sensei told you about the tutoring thing?" I nodded slowly. "Are you up for it? I'll be glad to tutor you."

I stared at her for a few seconds and smiled awkwardly. "It's not like I have much of a choice." My eyes widened at how mean I sounded.

I thought she would snap back at me, or call me a name, but no. She giggled. And let me tell you, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, and I knew I would never get tired of it.

"So, when are you available?" She asked.

"Um…I can do today, if you can?"

Lucy smiled. "Great, I'll meet you at the library around…7?" I nodded. "So, how come everybody here keeps throwing us weird looks?" She asked, looking at all the students in the cafeteria.

I shrugged. "I did something a couple years ago so they all hate me for it. They don't even know the full story."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "They're all jerks, even my friends." I raised an eyebrow. "They're just using me for my money. Ever since they found out I'm Jude Heartfilia's daughter, they asked me non-stop to buy them something or pay for lunch."

"I don't even know who Jude Heartfilia is, honestly…" I answered, looking down at my half-eaten pizza."

Lucy sighed. "That's a relief, actually. Anyway, what are you doing after school, other than the tutoring?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I work at as a waiter at this place called Fairy Tail."

"That's pretty cool. Maybe you could take me there sometime." She subtly winked and smiled before getting up from our table and walked away.

I stared at the spot where she sat with wide eyes.

 _What the fuck does that mean?_

I looked around the courtyard and noticed that everybody was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and got up with my things, threw my trash away, and walked into the building as the bell rang.

 **{~•~•~}**

I was at Fairy Tail, wiping down some tables before we opened for the night, deep in thought.

 _Am I really meeting Lucy at the library tonight?_

I was still mulling over the thought when my boss, Mira, came over. "Natsu, you've been cleaning this table for the past ten minutes. Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked over at her. "Uh…yeah. Just thinkin'."

She giggled. "It's not like you to think, Natsu." She gasped dramatically. "Is it about a girl?"

My face flushed as I looked away and started stuttering. Mira gasped again. "Oh my! It is! Natsu has a cruuusshhhh!" she started squealing.

"Mira, stop!" I whined. "I do not have a crush!"

She pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit across from her, to which I complied. "What's her name?"

I looked at my hands awkwardly and twiddled my thumbs. "Lucy…"

"That's such a pretty name! Are you two friends?"

"No, but she's tutoring me after work in math. Wait, what time is it?"

"6:45, why?"

My eyes widened in horror. "SHIT!"

I scrambled out of my chair and rushed into the staff room and grabbed my things before running out of the building, waving to Mira on the way out.

I ran all the way to the library in my work uniform. I burst through the doors, receiving a displeased look from the librarian, I immediately saw Lucy sitting at one of the nearby tables. I was actually on time for once.

I made my way over to her and sat down at the opposite chair. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm late."

She smiled back. "Nope, you're right on time, which is surprising because you're always late to class."

I playfully glared at her and she giggled. For some reason, it felt so natural to talk to her, and yet it was unnerving because I was afraid I would say something wrong. Hopefully I would at least have a chance to be friends with her.

"So," She started, pulling a textbook out of her backpack. "Let's start with factoring."

 _~Two Hours Later~_

I threw my pencil down in frustration and rubbed my face with my hands as I sighed. I was not getting it. All this stupid talk about radicals and shit was making my head hurt. We've been at it for two hours, and I hadn't gotten one question right on my own. "I can't do this."

"You're not going to get it right so fast, Natsu. It takes time to get this stuff, and I'll be here to help you." Lucy said with a reassuring smile

"We've been at this for two hours, my brain is about to explode." I deadpanned.

Lucy started packing up her stuff. "Well, we'll just have to meet up again. You'll get this, Natsu. I'm sure of it."

I sighed. "Thanks, Lucy."

Before she could respond, the librarian came over. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but the library is closing now." I could tell she still had a grudge on me, because she sent the smallest hint of a glare my way before smiling at the blonde.

"We were just about to leave, thank you." Lucy said. I got up from my chair and followed her out the building. We stood outside for a few minutes, until I noticed Lucy had a slight shiver and goosebumps rising on her bare arms. I took a coat out of my work bag and put it on her shoulders.

She looked at me in shock before smiling gratefully at me and putting the jacket on. A black car rolled up by the curb and honked. "Well, that's my ride." Lucy said.

She walked up to the car and opened the passenger door, placing her backpack in the car. She looked down at her arm and back at me. "Don't you want your jacket back?" She called.

I smiled at her genuinely. "Keep it." I called back.

She returned the smiled and waved as she got into the car and drove off into the night.

 _One word can change lives._

 **{~•~•~}**

 **This chapter was 2,080 words.**

 **Are you proud of me XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heated Arguments

Chapter 5:

Heated Arguments

 **After a month I'm back, and I have no excuse.**

 **I was just lacking the inspiration for, pretty much writing period, and took an unplanned, unannounced break. But I hope this sort of makes it up to you with a surprise at the end.**

 **Not gonna lie I'm pretty fucking tired right now, it's two in the morning and I'm listening to Adele songs writing this. I drank a Pepsi and everything. Caffeine just does not work for me.**

 **Anyway, see you at the end of this chapter. I'll probably edit it later in the day when I'm awake and you won't see my retarted tiredness.**

 **{~•~•~}**

So, let's just say I had a hard time sleeping that night.

I could not get her melodic laughter out of my head; it was like soft bells ringing repeatedly, and for some reason, it never got annoying. A picture of her smile was plastered into my mind, with no intentions of going away.

And honestly, I didn't want it to.

...that sounds really creepish doesn't it? I mean, as much as just thinking about a person qualifies as creepy, that thought was beyond just being stalker-like. It's like I had some smile fetish or some shit.

Wait...is that a thing?

Honestly, I would be a little freaked out if someone just had like a picture of me in their fucking room and every time they looked at it they just smiled and sighed like they were in heaven. What would be even creepier is that there would be lipstick marks all over the picture, and little hearts and love-notes all over it.

...what the hell has my imagination turned into?

Anyway, I'm not some stalker. I just have a tiny crush on a girl that's relatively cool and great to be around and my stupid hormones are over the place and I need to calm the hell down before I get arrested for being a creeper, and not that ones that are in Minecraft, checkered green and white and hiss when they are about to blow up.

Okay, I'll save the ranting for later, because this was a sight to see.

I was walking into the school with the other bus riders when I look over to the student-driver section and happen to see Lucy getting out of the passenger seat of a car and Sting get out of the driver's side of the _same fucking car._

Let's just say that put me in the worst possible mood for the rest of the morning. Every time somebody would glare at me, instead of ignoring it, I glared right back ten times more hateful and they ended up getting a pretty terrified look on their face like I was about to kick their ass. I could've laughed at that, but I was just too pissed off.

If somebody pushed me in the hallway, obviously trying to provoke me, I fed right into because I was so done with all the bullshit. Why was I taking it when I shouldn't have to? Sting can use his whole freaking fanbase if he wants to and I'll kick all their asses.

And...maybe get my ass kicked in the process...

Anyway I got to my stupid math class with the biggest scowl on my face that not even Gildarts said anything to me. He let me fume in peace and didn't even bother trying to get me to do the work. I just sat there with my fucking head down and I was done with it.

"Alright class, I have a partner assignment to give you all. Natsu, I know you're in a bad mood, but I need you to participate this time." He said.

I raised my head with the scowl still painted on my face and saw everybody looking at me. Lucy was looking to, and when I caught her eye, she raised an eyebrow that said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" The glare I had didn't drop as I looked away and I'm my peripherals I saw her face morph into confusion and surprisingly, hurt.

Gildarts grinned at me, not affected by my obvious bitch-face. "Good. Choose your partners and get to work."

Everybody partnered up and I just sat there, slumped into my chair as my face cramped up from scowling so much. I rubbed my face with my hands to ease the pain and when I opened my eyes, I jumped when I saw Lucy standing in front of me with her arms crossed and her hand occupied with a worksheet.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes with no insinuation of friendliness. "I have a lot of things to be bitchy about."

The smile dropped from her face and she narrowed her eyes. "Well, you better drop this act for ten minutes and get over it so we can do this damn worksheet." She said as she slammed the worksheet on my desk.

My eyes widened at her aggressiveness and I put my hands up in surrender. "O-Okay, w-whatever you s-say." She's pretty damn scary when she's even _remotely_ angered.

Her glare disappeared and she smiled sweetly. "Alright, let's get started."

The worksheet took around ten minutes and it was actually pretty easy. Scratch that, it was extremely difficult. But with Lucy there, we flew by the worksheet as she explained what we had to do.

When we were done, she got up and turned the paper in and realization settled. Flashbacks of this morning as she stepped out of the car with that good-for-nothing asshole sent flares of fury through my veins and immediately my scowl returned. I knew I would get wrinkles when I aged.

Lucy returned and took a look at me face, and all signs of cheeriness was erased from her face and was replaced by genuine concern.

She sat down with a "plop" in her chair and stared directly into my eyes. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face and said, "Nothing, _sunshine_." Emphasis on the cheesy nickname.

Her eyes narrowed and I swear her eyes got darker. "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I was immediately taken aback. I never heard her curse like that over the time I've been creep- _watching_ her for the last few months.

...neither words sound too good, do they?

"You're so fucking happy all the damn time without a care in the world. Some people actually have serious problems going on and have no energy to even get up in the morning. Then it's you just sitting here with a stupid smile on your face like there's nothing wrong and your life is just fucking perfect." I spat out, but I regretted it when I saw a mixture of emotions flash through her eyes. Anger, sadness, and even...curiosity?

"Well listen here, pinky." I narrowed my eyes. "My life isn't as perfect as you think. I have to deal with shit too and I'm definitely not going to take yours, Natsu. So think twice before you fucking judge a person." She spat back.

I was speechless. I deserved every bit of that and honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she just Lucy-kicked my ass straight to hell.

She abruptly got up as the bell rang and grabbed her stuff. She turned her head towards my direction and said over her shoulder, "And by the way, Sting is my fucking twin brother, _asshole_." Then she stormed out the classroom without looking back.

 **{~•~•~}**

I was laying on my bed thinking about our argument. It was replaying in my head like a broken record and honestly I needed to express my regret to her or I'll drive myself insane.

I knew I wouldn't see her until tomorrow so I grabbed my calculus textbook and sifted through, finding the page for homework. Deciding to listen to music while I tried to figure this out, I grabbed my phone and my earphones.

Thanks to my fat thumb, I hit contacts instead of music (which conveniently I put right next to each other) and went to click the home button, but a name caught my eye.

 _Lucy_.

Her number was saved into my phone and I couldn't remember how I got it, but I decided to call anyway, throwing the textbook aside. I pretty much knew she wasn't going to answer, but I can still try.

As I expected, it went to voicemail, but I left a message.

"Hey, it's me, Natsu. I know I was a complete dick earlier and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm really sorry. I've been stressed out lately-which isn't an excuse to treat you that way- but seeing you all happy and cheery and me being the bitter prick I am fueled my already boiling anger., I lashed out on you without meaning to."

 _You have ten seconds remaining._

"Ten seconds?! No wait, that's not enough time! Lucy I'm extremely sorr-" The damn thing beeped.

I threw my phone on the bed and collapsed on it, running my fingers through my hair. Lucy probably won't even talk to me anymore. The first person that actually talked to me after two years and I fucked up already.

I felt a vibration on the bed and looked over to see an incoming call.

It was Lucy.

 **{~•~•~}**

 **Good morning, poptarts!**

 **I had 6 hours of sleep, which is not enough at all. I'll probably make myself some coffee or something.**

 **But anyway, I'm glad I edited this in the morning, because there were so many curse words and grammar mistakes in it, I couldn't believe that I wrote that XD**

 **Btw, I wanted to add more personality to Natsu and this first-person thing, so I put some rants here and there. Plus I was really tired and I felt like I was the one ranting the whole time instead of Natsu XD**

 **So I left with a cliffhanger and I have no regrets :D**

 **Hoping to get the next chapter out this week, if not, then next week.**

 **See you later, my poptarts~**


	7. Chapter 6: Lucy

Chapter 6:

Lucy

 **Oh my gosh, she updated back to back!**

 **I know right, I can't believe it either XD**

 **But your reviews really inspired me to treat you all to a very special chapter, in which one of you already knows what it is...but you'll find out in a second.**

 **Just want to say that I love you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy this special edition chapter (starting from the voicemail)!**

 **{~•~•~}**

 _"Hey, it's me, Natsu. I know I was a complete dick earlier and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm really sorry. I've been stressed out lately-which isn't an excuse to treat you that way- but seeing you all happy and cheery and me being the bitter prick I am fueled my already boiling anger, and I lashed out on you without meaning to."_

I listened to the voicemail, still feeling a bit angry after his declaration during class.

 _"Ten seconds?! No wait, that's not enough time! Lucy I'm extremely sorr-"_ The message ended, but sent a smile to my face nonetheless.

I pressed the call button on my phone and pressed it against my ear. It rang twice before I heard a greeting. _"Hello?"_

"Hi." I said. It was breathy and I mentally scolded myself for the anxiousness in my stomach.

 _"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said and I know I sound like a complete asshole-"_

"It's okay, Natsu." I laughed. "We all have our moments. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, it's just the whole 'perfect life' thing pisses me off. I'm sorry."

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"Not at the moment, but thanks for the concern."

 _"No problem. And you don't have anything to be sorry for, I shouldn't have said what I said."_

I smiled. It was nice having someone to talk to without them asking for money or for me to buy anything. I trusted him, but I couldn't tell him about my past right now. It was too early, and I'd rather not have him run away so soon.

"Maybe I'll tell you all of my deepest and darkest secrets later." I teased.

 _"I'm in it for the long run, Luce. You can tell me when you're ready."_

A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it away hastily. I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, Natsu."

 _"Wait, are you crying?"_ I sniffed. _"Please don't cry, I'll punch myself in the face if I have to, just please don't cry."_

I giggled and he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm fine, Natsu."

 _"Are you sure?"_

I smiled. "Yeah." We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward; it was comfortable.

 _"So, how'd you get my number?"_ He asked.

"You take long breaks when we're studying."

 _"Tch, whatever."_ I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"It's getting late, I should probably go to sleep." I said.

 _"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"_

"Yeah. Goodnight, Natsu."

 _"Goodnight, Luce."_ The phone beeped.

I sat my phone on my nightstand and laid down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, feeling anxious about tomorrow and seeing the only true friend I've had.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face, and unmistakeable butterflies in the stomach.

 **{~•~•~}**

As Sting was driving me to school, I couldn't help but replay my conversation with Natsu last night. I wondered if I was obsessing over something that might not even mean anything. It was way too early in our friendship to go any further.

Not that I liked him, or anything...

"So, who were you talking to last night?" Sting asked.

I glanced at him. "Just a friend." I tried to hide my budding smile by biting my lip.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I heard some of your conversation and it seemed more than friendly." He pressed.

"Why do you care, Sting?" The way he was implying it was quite irritating.

He parked in the school parking lot and glared at me. "I don't want you talking to him, Lucy."

I glared back. "I don't take orders from you."

"Do you even know what he did to me two years ago? He fucking beat the shit out of me for no fucking reason."

"Natsu wouldn't do that. You act like you know him, but you don't, Sting! I've known him long enough to know that he isn't the type of person to punch somebody without having a valid reason! Even if I don't know what happened back then, you don't get to tell me who I hang out with. So fuck off." I spat before I got out of the car and slammed the door. I stormed into the school building without answering his calls.

I walked right past my locker and kept going until I got to him. He saw me coming and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Without answering I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Hesitantly, he put his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu whispered.

I shook my head against his shoulder and reluctantly pulled away. I wiped my eyes of the tears that fell and looked down at my shoes.

"We can leave if you want, we don't have to stay here." He said with concern in his voice.

My heart beat faster at the word "we" and I honestly wanted to jump at the chance. I knew this wasn't good for myself grades, hence my hesitation in the first place, but I couldn't stay here. I just couldn't.

I nodded. "Anywhere but here." I whispered.

"So I can take you to a slaughter house and you'd be happy?" He said with a lighthearted smile.

I cracked a laugh and lightly hit his shoulder. "Idiot."

He closed his locker and grabbed my hand. It felt warm in mine and I couldn't helped but smile. He pulled me over to the from doors as he said, "Well, we have a long day ahead of us."

I followed him out the door that he held open for me, my excitement bubbling in my chest.

 **{~•~•~}**

 **And that's it :)**

 **I hope you liked all the fluffiness I put out here. While I was writing it I couldn't help but smile at how cute a couple they would be.**

 **I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow. It depends, really. But I'll try :)**

 **See you later, my poptarts~**


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7:

Nightmare

 **I'm back :D**

 **I actually got this out a lot earlier than planned, but I got bored and decided to write and post this. So here ya go!**

 **I hope I didn't lose any readers...**

 **Don't forget to review if you enjoyed :D**

 **See ya later, my Poptarts~**

 **Edit: This is re-posted because of some technical difficulties, but nothing changed :)**

 **{~•~•~}**

We were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. I was pretty damn nervous considering I never held hands with anybody, even Lisanna. But Lucy never let go, and neither did I. The whole mushy, romantic thing about tingles and fireworks whenever your "soul mate" or crush touched you wasn't really present, but it sure did give me anxiety. I just hope my hand wasn't sweating.

I didn't say anything because I knew Lucy was pretty vulnerable and emotional right now, so I let her think for a little bit while we walked to my workplace. The whole ordeal made me even more nervous since she was about to meet my friends and I wasn't sure how they would react to meeting her. I just hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

After a few minutes of the walk I felt Lucy's hand relax in mine and squeeze lightly as I tugged her along. The walk took about fifteen minutes. We were silent the whole time, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. I stopped in front of the building with Lucy at my side. The banner labeled the place "Fairy Tail."

I sighed and looked at her, relieved to see an expression of awe on her face. "So this is where you work?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Yep, good old Fairy Tail." I turned towards her. "I want you to meet my friends."

Her eyes widened and pink tinged her cheeks. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's fine. It'll take your mind off things. This place is really special to me and I want to share it with you."

She smiled at me, and I took a moment to marvel at how beautiful she looked, her hair blowing in the wind. "I really like your smile..." I mumbled.

I didn't realize what I said until she blinked, speechless. I jumped away frantically. "Um...we should probably go inside now."

We bounded up the steps and I heard her mumble inaudibly, but it sounded like she said, "I like yours too." That brought a smile to my face.

I slammed the tall, double doors open and yelled, "I'm back, bitches!" Everybody looked up at me, startled, and Lucy slapped me on the arm.

"Natsu!" She hissed silently. She continued scolding me until she heard a chorus of greetings coming from everybody in the room. I grinned and looked around, seeing familiar faces everywhere.

Mira came up to me with a huge smile. "Hey Natsu! Who's your friend?" She asked, eyeing Lucy.

"Mira, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is my boss, Mira." I said.

"Oh my! Is this the Lucy you told me about?" Mira gasped. "I'll get you two a table right away!"

After she was out of earshot, Lucy leaned in and whispered in my ear. "So, you talk about me, huh?" She chuckled seeing the blush on my face.

Mira beckoned us over to an empty table and we walked over. I pulled out the chair for Lucy and she smiled at me and said thanks. I quickly sat down and looked at my white-haired boss. She said, "So, how'd you guys meet each other?"

"We go to the same school," Lucy answered. "I started tutoring him in Pre-Calculus."

"I always knew Natsu was a straight D student." I scowled at her. "Oh, calm down, Natsu. I was joking. Anyway, what would you guys like to order?"

After we ordered our food, my friend Gajeel sauntered over with his girlfriend, Levy, by his side. They seemed to be arguing about something, as always. Sometimes I wonder why they're a couple, especially since Gajeel is the complete opposite of Levy. He's obnoxious and rowdy and Levy is sweet and smart. They're the epitome of The Odd Couple.

"Aye, Salamander. You got yourself a girlfriend or somethin'?" He asked, painfully slapping me on the back as he gave studied Lucy. I felt like punching him for looking at her that way. Not exactly sure which way he looked at her, though. I'm not good at reading faces and emotions.

"She's not my girlfriend, metal for brains. We're just friends."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Well, you might want to wipe the lovey-dovey look off your face, idiot. It's obvious you have a thing for her." I felt my cheeks heat up at his remark. Was I really that readable?

I looked over to see Lucy and Levy talking animatedly about some book I hadn't heard about, then again, I never read so why would I have? At least they got along. I saw Gajeel's eyes narrow at her and when I was about to elbow him in the side for looking at her again, he pointed and proclaimed, "You're that girl I saw on TV!"

Lucy stopped talking and looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You were in that bunny costume trying to get people to donate money to charity." He explained, crossing his arms.

Lucy flushed. "U-Uh, yeah. That was me."

Gajeel grinned. "I'm gonna call you bunny girl." He said as he walked over and rustled her hair. She protested against his actions, but to no avail.

The rest of the night went on, Lucy and Levy talking about books, Levy and Gajeel fighting, Gajeel calling Lucy bunny girl. It was interesting, to say the least. Our food was good, as always; Mira is the best cook. It tired me out, though. So when I got back from walking Lucy home, I collapsed on my bed. After a few minutes, I decided I might as well do my Pre-Calculus homework, and it was actually pretty easy. Maybe the tutoring was working after all. When I was done, I went to bed.

 **{~•~•~}**

 _I was driving in the car with my Mom in the passenger seat and my little sister, Wendy, in the backseat. I had my driver's test in a few days, and I wanted to get more practice in. I was nervous to say the least. We were on our way to get dinner as my Mom and Wendy argued over what to get._

 _"We should get pizza!" Wendy had said._

 _"Honey, we always eat pizza. Why don't we get sushi?" My Mom asked._

 _"Pizza! Pizza!" Wendy chanted. She was ten at the time, five years younger than me._

 _Mom sighed. "How about this: we'll get you a pizza and we'll eat sushi."_

 _Wendy cheered and I switched lanes to go to the pizza place. It was really foggy out, so I had my headlights on, but I could still barely see. So I went about ten below the speed limit._

 _I came up on a green light to turn around, as the pizza place was on the other side of the street, when a commercial truck slammed into the passenger side of the car. My Mom's head slammed against the window as Wendy was thrown into the opposite passenger door. My Mom was later pronounced dead on arrival. Wendy had almost pulled through, staying alive a few more hours, but died on the operation table when they failed to repair the organs that were injured before she bled out._

 _It was a very horrific scene, but I only got out with scrapes and bruises. I knew I should've died with them._

 _The other driver was charged ten years for running a red light and killing two people, but that didn't heal the emptiness in my heart._

 **{~•~•~}**

I woke up with a jump, breathing heavy and my clothes damp from sweat. I rubbed my face with my hands and got up out of my bed, changing my clothes into a hoodie and some jeans before heading out. I was going to my private thinking place; a Sakura tree in the middle of the woods near the school. I stumbled upon it one day when I couldn't bare the judgmental faces of my classmates. That was about a year ago. It took me about ten minutes as I followed the small path into a clearing. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Lucy was lying in the grass, staring at the stars.


End file.
